Can I collect you?
by alberto12
Summary: Alliance between Noah and Medusa? A love triangle triangle involving Gopher? What happens when Giriko has had enough of Noah's orders?
1. Chapter 1

Can I collect you?

The dark skinned man had walked for hours. It had taken 6 long hours to get here. But he was finally here. Exhausted from the walking, he stops to catch his breath and removes his plaid hat while he wipes his sweat. A young looking boy behind him touches his shoulder. "Noah-sama…do you need a towel?" The dark skinned man called Noah shakes his head. "No Gopher…I'm fine. Just give me a second."

Gopher looks down and nods slowly. After pausing for a brief moment, Noah puts his hat back on and sighs. "You and the others wait here…I'm going in alone." Gopher looks up alarmingly. "What! But that's dangerous, Noah-sama! Let me go instead!" Noah puts his hand up to silence the young boy and then shakes his head. "Can't risk losing you or the others. I need you all to be in perfect condition when we proceed on our objective. "Gopher opens his mouth to object but is stopped by a young male who snickers. "Oh quit your worrying, Gopher! This is Noah we're talking about…he's got it! He doesn't need you slowing him down!"

Noah gives a slight nod at these words. "Thank you Giriko…now anyway, I think I'll go on ahead. Wait here for me. It'll only be a couple hours at most." Gopher runs forward towards Noah and grabs his arm. "B-But what if you get hurt or…or if you don't come back!" Noah lightly shrugs off Gopher's hand and turns to face him. Gopher's face was filled with concern and worry. Noah pats him on the shoulder and gives a reassuring smile. "I'll be back. Don't worry." Gopher smiles slightly and nods. "Okay…"

"Giriko." As he hears his name called, the young male looks up. "What is it?" Noah steps away from Gopher and looks at Giriko. "Make sure Gopher stays here. I trust you to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Giriko frowns. "Hey last time I checked I wasn't a damn babysitter!" Noah narrows his eyes. "Just do as I say or I'll deal with you afterwards…"

Giriko tenses up and shudders slightly. "A-Alright…I'll make sure Gopher doesn't go anywhere…" Noah claps his hands together. "Good! I'm off then!" With that, he turns around and begins walking away. Giriko glares at Noah. "Damn him...who the hell does he think he is, making me do something stupid like this…"

The sound of cheerful chuckling makes Giriko turn to his right. "What! What's so funny, you damned priest!" The person Giriko is referring to is a blonde teenager wearing a priest outfit. The blonde haired teen smiles at Giriko. "I'd love to hear you insult Noah face to face. That would be interesting." Giriko feels his vein pulsing as his anger grows. "Shut the hell up! What do you know about anything, eh Justin!?" The young priest whose name was Justin gives a small laugh. "I know that you're afraid of mister Noah. If you weren't you would have caused a scene right now."

Holding back his rage, Giriko turns away and grits his teeth. "Fuck this! I'll show him…Noah isn't shit! When he gets back I'll show him!" Justin smiles. "Show him what? That you're all talk? That even though you tell yourself you aren't afraid, you're actually a scared little child who doesn't want to be punished by his master?" Giriko quickly faces Justin, hatred boiling inside of him. "You know what…fuck you Justin!" Gopher walks back to the pair to see what was going on. "W-What are you mad about, Giriko?" Giriko waves off Gopher's words and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Nothing….just stay here, runt. The boss ordered it."

Noah was already far from where his group was. He had now entered his location. The lair of the witch known as Medusa. Noah looks around, admiring the darkness and sudden creepy feeling of the lair. He smiles slightly as a shiver goes up his spine. "Heh. This place gives me the chills." He continues walking for a while when a sharp and serious voice stops him. "Move and I'll kill you."

Hearing the voice, Noah stops moving but smiles. The voice speaks again, "Who are you? What do you want with me?" Noah smirks and keeps his cool, despite the tone of the voice. "I'm just here to ask you for something. I've heard many things about you. And quite frankly, I could use a woman. Nothing but young male idiots in my group." It takes the voice a minute to reply. "What exactly do you want to ask me?"

Noah grins as he hears the hint of curiosity in the voice. "Before I go on…may I just say that a witch like yourself has a charming and angelic voice." The voice gives a slight laugh. "You flatter me…but just know that I'm a hard-to-get woman. It'll take a lot more than that to convince me of what you want." Noah chuckles before going on, "Okay…so maybe you've heard of me. Or not necessarily me but my creator. I go by many names…one name that you might be familiar with would be…Eibon. Although I don't really have any attachment to that name. I prefer to be referred as Noah."

Filled with curiosity and wondering his intentions, Medusa finally reveals herself, coming out of the shadows. "So Noah is your name…and what of Eibon? What attachment do you share with such a well known being?" Noah attempts to give a reasonable smile. "No attachment really. Only the fact that I carry around one of Eibon's greatest creations which is also known to be the wisdom of Eibon." Medusa crosses her arms and tilts her head. "So where is this creation of Eibon that you carry around?" Noah grins widely and reaches towards his belt line, touching the corner of a book. "I thought you'd never ask." Seeing Noah's hand reach towards the book, Medusa takes a step back. "W-What is that?"

"This? Oh just the book of Eibon." Noah pulls out the book and holds it in his hand. Medusa opens her mouth to speak but no words come out. "Shocking, isn't it? What would a mere sorcerer be doing with this? Heh."

Finally seeing that Noah was serious, Medusa looks at him. "So what is it you need me for? What do you intend to do anyway?" Noah laughs. "What do I intend to do? I'll tell you the short version to this…you know the DWMA, right? You know how they're in battle with Arachne who is in possession of the BREW? This is the perfect opportunity, you see! My objective is simple…I will collect everything in the world! I will take everything and trap it in the book of Eibon! By taking everything into the book of Eibon, everything will become my possession and I will essentially become everything! I'll be a God!"

Medusa gives Noah a sly smile. "So what do you need me for?" Noah steps towards her and smirks. "Various reasons. One, I hear you're very powerful and have caused the DWMA quite a bit of trouble. Two, it gets boring telling a bunch of idiots what to do. And three…" Noah looks over Medusa and smiles. "Three, you're pretty gorgeous if you ask me and I could use a woman to occasionally have fun with if you know what I mean." Medusa blushes slightly and looks away, rolling her eyes. "Oh please…" Noah chuckles and quickly slips his arm around her, pulling her close to him. "H-Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Noah leans close to her face and whispers, "So what do you say? Can I collect you? Or…let me rephrase that…will you join me, lady Medusa?"

Medusa gives a nervous look at Noah's arm that is around her waist and then shyly looks back at him. She was unsure of what to do or say. No man had ever touched her this way. _Is this some sort of confession of love? Or some sick way of tricking me into being collected? _Medusa thinks to herself. With his free hand, Noah gently rubs Medusa's cheek. "Come on…when's the last time you've had fun with a man?" Medusa blushes darkly and tries to avoid Noah's eyes. "I…I've never been with a man…most men fear us witches…you're the first man to even touch me…"

Hearing this makes Noah grin. "Is that so? You're a virgin then?" Medusa slowly nods and nervously meets Noah's gaze. She could feel Noah's grip tighten around her as he brought her up against him, both of their bodies touching. Medusa slowly brings her hands up to his chest and opens her mouth to speak. "If I join you…w-would you trap me in that book of yours?" Noah smiles and shakes his head. "No, of course not. You and I would rule the world. We could be the Gods of the world to come." Medusa looks up at him and slightly nods. "Okay…I'll join you."

Immediately after hearing those words, Noah had his lips on Medusa's. Her eyes widen and she slightly tries to pull away but his grip on her was tight. Grinning as he kisses her, Noah grips the back of Medusa's head to make sure she wouldn't back away. Blushing deeply and closing her eyes tight, Medusa squirms in Noah's arms, trying to get away. Seeing how Medusa was uncomfortable, Noah loosened his grip on her but still held her. Feeling Noah's grip loosen, Medusa slowly calms down and stops squirming, her arms gently resting on his chest. "You alright?"

Medusa nods. "Y-Yes…I'm fine." Noah smiles and strokes her hair. "Good…because we're not leaving with you as a virgin." Medusa blushes and slightly gasps as Noah's hand around her goes down towards her behind. Noah chuckles. "I'm going to hear you scream my name if its the last thing I do…" Medusa bites her lip and looks at him nervously. _Why do I not run? Why don't I just attack him and leave? Do I really want him to be the one to make me lose my virginity? _Before Medusa could answer these thoughts, Noah began to nibble on her neck, softly sucking on her skin. The feeling made Medusa give out a moan as she put her arms around his neck and closes her eyes. As Medusa moans, Noah continues sucking on her soft, warm skin as his arms around her waist quickly travel around the rest of her body. "N-Noah…" Medusa holds back her moans as she feels Noah touch her.

"Don't hide your moans…let them out…" Noah grins and slowly undresses her. Medusa blushes and lets him take her clothes off. As he pulls off her clothes, Medusa tries her best to cover herself up and blushes, looking away. Noah unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, smirking as he looks at Medusa. Blushing deeply, Medusa nervously looks up at Noah. "Suck it…" he says. Medusa looks at his rather long cock and grasps it with her hand. Slowly, she begins pumping on his cock, making it go back and forth. Noah gives a low grunt as he feels Medusa start to tug on his cock faster. Medusa quickly licks the tip of Noah's cock as she pumps it back and forth even faster and more enthusiastically. Noah gasps as he feels himself coming close. "Medusa…." As he says her name, Medusa places her mouth around the head of his cock and begins to bob her head back and forth, moving her tongue around every inch of Noah's penis. As he cums, Noah throws his head back and moans, gripping the back of Medusa's head to help support her as she continued to bob her head back and forth. Licking off all the cum, Medusa smiles slightly as she takes Noah's cock out of her mouth. Noah grins. "Ready to lose your virginity?" Medusa flushes deep red and nods.

As they both lie down, Noah removes his coat, along with his hat and smirks. Medusa gives a nervous smile and slightly parts her legs. Noah takes his hands and places them on her thighs as he slowly slides himself into her. Medusa winces slightly as she feels him enter her. "Noah…" Hearing his name, Noah smiles and looks at her. "Yeah?" Medusa blushes and gently bites down on her lip. "Touch me…" Noah does as she tells him and grabs her breasts, gently squeezing them. Medusa tilts hear head back and softly moans. Growing more aroused from her moans, Noah begins to thrust inside of her. Medusa gasps loudly, both from pain and pleasure. Noah groans as he begins to speed up and massages her breasts. Feeling Noah's thrusts increase, Medusa's moans begin to grow louder and she begins to start panting as a strong burn starts to build inside of her. Noah quickly leans over to Medusa and nibbles on her neck as he squeezes her breasts and gives a deep, hard thrust. Medusa cries out and clings to Noah as she tightens up and climaxes. "Oh Noah!" Noah grins widely as he hears Medusa moan his name and he ejaculates in her as he groans. Feeling Noah cum inside of her, Medusa scratches his back and orgasms, screaming his name. Noah slides out of Medusa and huffs lightly while Medusa pants heavily and is barely able to move.

Noah chuckles and runs his hands through his hair. "That has got to be the best sex I've ever had…" Medusa blushes and slowly sits up. "R-Really?" Noah nods. "Yeah. You did pretty well for your first time. Heh." Medusa looks away, trying to hide her blush.

"Well anyway…you are now officially a part of my group" Noah tells her. Medusa nods. "So what do you want me to do now?" Noah reaches for his hat and puts it on. "Just lay low. I'll let you know if I need you to do anything." Medusa looks at Noah with a rather confused look. "Wait…you don't want me coming with you, then?" Noah shakes his head. "It's not that I don't want you to come…it's just that the other guys would probably freak out knowing there was a woman in the group."

"So what exactly did you tell your group? I'm guessing you didn't tell them about coming to meet me." Noah nods. "Exactly. I just told them that I wanted to collect something valuable today." Medusa nods slowly and crosses her arms. Noah smiles and walks over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her lips. "Don't worry though…I found something very valuable indeed…heh…"

Medusa blushes and hides her smile. Noah stands and gets dressed. "Well I'm off. Gotta head back to my group. I'll let you know if I need you to do anything for me." Noah begins to walk off but then stops and turns around. "Oh yeah…one more thing. Stay beautiful for me." He chuckles and winks at her before turning back and walking away. Medusa smiles and shakes her head. "Flatterer…"

As Noah heads back to his group, he sees them all sitting quietly. "Alright, I'm back." Gopher jumps up and runs to Noah. "Noah-sama! You're back!" Noah smiles. "Of course I am." Justin bows slightly as Noah greets him. "Good to see you're back in one piece mister Noah."

Noah turns to face Giriko and crosses his arms. "So? Any problems I should be aware of?" Giriko frowns slightly and mutters, "No. Nothing at all. Everything was fine." Noah sighs in relief. "That's great…Saves me the bother of having any other problems to deal with…" Gopher tugs on Noah's sleeve. "So were you able to find the valuable object for your collection, Noah-sama?" Noah smirks and nods. "Oh I found it alright…" Justin looks at Noah curiously. "So where is it?"

Noah points to the book of Eibon. "In here of course. But anyway, let's head back. I'm sure you guys are hungry." Giriko stands and sneers. "Damn right we're hungry!" Noah nods twice. "Yeah, yeah…I get it. Well come on then. Six more hours of walking to get back." Giriko groans. "Again! Damn it…"

Noah ignores Giriko and begins walking, the trio in his group following closely behind him. Turning around to look towards _Medusa's_ lair, Noah smiles as he thinks of her. _Until next time, Medusa…God I need her more often. Sex like that doesn't come around that much. _With that thought, Noah chuckles and heads back.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah sighs as he sits on his bed. It had been a long day. A very long day. All he wanted to do now was lie down and rest. "Noah-sama!" Gopher calls out as he enters the room. Noah frowns slightly, irritated that he is bothered by his pesky minion. "What is it, Gopher?" Gopher runs to him with a smile as he holds out a card. ""It's a gift for you, Noah-sama!" Noah smiles weakly as he takes the card. "Oh…um…thanks…now could you please leave?"

Gopher's smile leaves his face. "You aren't going to read it?" Noah waves him off. "I will. Later. Just leave me alone right now, Gopher." Gopher looks down, saddened by his words but nods slowly and walks out, closing the door. Noah mutters to himself as he proceeds to lie down in his bed. Just then, a knock is heard on his door. Noah quickly sits up and groans in utter disbelief that it was this difficult to have time alone. As the door opens, Noah sees that it is Justin Law who enters. In a rather annoyed tone, Noah says, "What do you want?"

"My apologies for bothering you mister Noah. It's just that earlier you said you wanted to talk to me about something." Noah turns away from Justin and lies down. "Forget about it. I'll tell you later." Justin gives a slight nod and bows before turning away. "Very well. I shall be on my way then." All of a sudden, Noah quickly turned around to utter a single word, "Wait." Justin turns back to face the dark skinned man. "Yes?"

Noah removes his hat and runs his hands along his hair rather irritably. "Look, I'm sorry if right now I'm not in my best mood. I just really need some rest. Please go apologize to Gopher for me. I think he's pretty upset." Justin smiles and nods. "Of course, mister Noah."

"One more thing, Justin." The blonde priest tilts his head slightly to the left, seeing Noah's serious face. "What is it, mister Noah?" Noah narrows his eyes. "Keep an eye on Giriko for me. He's been acting a lot more hot headed than usual. Can't have any rebellious allies, understand?" Justin gives a slight nod of approval. "Yes I understand. I'll keep an eye on him." Noah puts his hat back on and lies back down. "Good. That will be all." Justin turns and walks away from the room, closing the door behind him. _Finally, I'm alone and I can rest _Noah thinks to himself as he closes his eyes. But he didn't get any rest. He couldn't sleep. _Why? Why the hell can't I sleep! _Noah sits up and furiously looks around, annoyed that he couldn't get any rest. As Noah listened, there was nothing but silence through the rest of the hideout. _Are the others already asleep? God damn it! _Noah snarls and smacks his head with the palm of his hand.

Hours go by and Noah was still awake. He curses as he takes off his hat and throws it to the corner of the room. Just then he remembered Gopher's card. Noah stands up and goes over to his trash can to take the card out. He had thrown away the card without notice but now that he couldn't sleep, he figured he might as well read it. He looked at the front of the card to see a drawing. The drawing was of Noah smiling and holding Gopher's hand. As Noah opens the card, he reads the message that is written on it: _I am forever grateful for everything you have done for me, Noah-sama! I will continue to do everything you tell me and will never leave your side! One day I hope to be part of your collection! With love; Gopher_

Noah gives a slight shudder, creeped out about how Gopher wanted to be part of his collection. "Yeesh…"

He tosses the card aside and turns to his bed when he sees something in his window. A figure was standing right outside his window. As he cautiously approaches the window, his eyes widen. "Medusa!" The witch smiles at him with her arms crossed. Noah opens the window, allowing her to enter. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you that you can't come!" Medusa smirks and puts her hands on her hips. "I decided to disobey you and do as I please." Noah raises his brow. "What's this all about? What happened to the nervous witch that I knew yesterday?"

Medusa smiles seductively. "That was my first time so of course I was nervous. But don't take me too lightly. Now that I know what it's like, I won't play the innocent, submissive girl." Noah sighs. "Alright…but you still can't be here. If the others find out you're here they'll flip out." Medusa ignores him and wraps her arms around his neck. "Why so worried about them? You seem so stressed…maybe I can help you…" With those words, Noah feels her press her lips against his and kiss him passionately. Noah closes his eyes and slowly puts his arms around her waist as he kisses back. Medusa grins and lightly licks his lips. "Why don't you show me your bed…?"

Noah turns to look at his bed and then back at Medusa. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea…I mean, we're kinda screwed if the others hear…" Medusa ignores his words and holds his arm, heading towards his bed. "Come on, Noah…I thought you enjoyed having good sex…and wasn't I the one who gave you the best sex ever?" Noah nods slowly, not denying that fact. Medusa slowly climbs on his bed and looks back at Noah, smirking. Noah blushes slightly and stares at her nervously. Medusa licks her lips and awaits Noah to come on her. Still unsure if he should do this, Noah hesitates before climbing on top of Medusa and looking at her. She smiles at him and puts her hands on his chest. Noah puts his hands on her wrists as he kisses her deeply, hoping his group wasn't awake. As they both kiss, Noah slips his tongue into Medusa's mouth, causing her to moan. Noah shuts his eyes tightly and grasps her breasts. Medusa gasps and blushes as she feels Noah's hands on her. Noah massages her breasts and continues to kiss Medusa as she tilts her head back in ecstasy and moans.

What Noah and Medusa didn't seem to notice was the door of the room slightly open. They didn't see Gopher peeking in through the door, his jaw hung open as he saw Noah with the witch on his bed. Gopher bites his lower lip and backs away from the door, his eyes filled with tears. He quickly leaves and it isn't until he is far enough that he begins to quietly sob.

Noah slowly leaves Medusa's lips and turns towards the door. Medusa also looks to the door then back at Noah. "Is something wrong?" Noah shakes his head. "I thought I heard something…"

The next day, Giriko pounds on Gopher's door, growling for him to come out. "Breakfast is ready, runt! Come out already!" Gopher was sitting up in his bed, looking down. He was still thinking about last night. About what he saw. _Noah-sama was with someone…but who? Who was that lady? _

Giriko interrupts Gopher's thoughts by kicking down his door. "I said come out! Answer when I call for you, would ya?" Gopher jumps a bit, startled from Giriko's abrupt entrance. "Y-Yes…sorry…" Giriko crosses his arms and frowns at Gopher. "The damned priest is already at the table. You go get the boss and we'll get started." Gopher freezes at these words. "M-Me? You want me to get Noah-sama?" Giriko sneers and gives a nod. "Well duh! Who else am I talking about! Go get the boss! Don't you like talking to him anyway?" Gopher avoids Giriko's eyes and stands up. "Okay…I'll go get Noah-sama…" As Giriko leaves, Gopher gulps and shivers.

Gopher slowly walks to Noah's room and stops behind his door. _What do I do? Do I pretend I never saw? Would he be mad if I told him I saw? Should I tell Giriko and Justin first? _Before he can do anything the door swings open and Noah steps out. "Oh…Gopher…what are you doing out here?" Gopher's hands shakes slightly but he tries hard to retain his usual self. "I…um…I'm here to escort you to breakfast!" Noah scratches his head and slowly nods as he looks at the young boy. "Alright…well lets get going then." Noah slowly begins heading towards the others, while Gopher takes a peek in Noah's room to see if the woman was still there. She wasn't. Noah's room was the same as it was before. "Gopher. You coming?"

Gopher turns to look at Noah and catches up to him. "Yes, of course Noah-sama!" As they both get to the table that Giriko and Justin are at, they sit down. Gopher nervously glances at Noah who wasn't paying attention to him as he tended himself to breakfast. _Should I say it now? Should I do it? _Gopher began to sweat and his hands under the table were shaking uncontrollably. Noah looks over at Gopher and gives him a concerned look. "You alright, Gopher? You seem anxious." Gopher quickly looks up at Noah and opens his mouth to say something. "N-No! I'm fine!" Noah smiles and pats Gopher on his back. "Whatever you say." For the rest of breakfast Gopher doesn't say a word. Noah stands up and looks at the group. "Well I'm going back to my room for the rest of the day."

Gopher's eyes widen as Noah says this and he quickly grabs Noah's arm."Huh? What's the big deal, Gopher?" The young boy hesitates but decides to say it. "Can I talk to you really quick, Noah-sama?" Noah gives Gopher a curious look before nodding. "Yeah…sure…"

Gopher leads Noah to his room and closes the door. Noah crosses his arms and looks at Gopher. "So what's this about?" Gopher takes a deep breath and says, "Last night…who was that woman?"

There's a brief pause. Noah looks into Gopher's eyes with a slight nervousness. But then Noah smiles. "A woman? What woman? There wasn't any woman in my room last night." Gopher shakes his head. "I saw her, Noah-sama! You were with a woman and…you were…you…"

Noah puts his hand up, signaling for Gopher to stop. "That's enough…I don't know what you think you saw but nothing happened. What were you dong last night, looking at me through my door anyway?" This makes Gopher blush and quickly look away. "I…I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright…"

Noah grins and begins to walk away as he opens the door. "Whatever you think you saw…it didn't happen Gopher. Now please leave me alone for a bit." With that, Noah leaves and Gopher sits in his bed, looking down. "I know what I saw…Why are you lying to me, Noah-sama…"

Heading back to his room, Noah enters and smiles as he sees Medusa waiting for him. "Going to lock the door this time?" Noah nods and locks the door then looks back at Medusa and slips an arm around her waist. "Now then…shall we get started, Medusa?" She gives him a wide grin and nods. "I thought you'd never ask…"


	3. Chapter 3

Justin and Giriko had remained seated at the table where they had eaten breakfast. Justin as usual was listening to his music. Giriko was frowning, thinking about something. _What was up with the runt? He normally wasn't so nervous around the boss. Had something happened? Nah, it was probably nothing. _

Both Giriko and Justin look up as they see Gopher walking towards them. "What do you want?" Giriko asks as he puts his feet up on the table. "I have a question…it's about Noah-sama…" Giriko looks at him with a hint of curiosity. "What about him?" Gopher looks down and rubs his arm. "Did you hear anything unusual coming from his room last night?" Giriko looks at Gopher confused then turns to Justin to see if he knew what he was talking about. Justin shrugs and turns to Gopher. "I didn't hear anything. Well mainly because I slept through it and I had my earphones in."

Giriko folds his arms and spits on the floor. "Same here…Didn't hear shit." Gopher nods and begins to walk away. Giriko snickers and calls out after him. "Why do you wanna know anyway?" Gopher stops and gulps. _I can't tell them. They wouldn't believe me. They slept through it…they'd think I'm crazy. _Gopher shakes his head and smiles weakly. "Oh nothing! I thought I heard something last night but I probably just imagined it." With that, Gopher heads back to his room and locks the door. He sits on his bed and holds his knees. "Noah-sama…"

In Noah's room, Medusa lies on his bed and smiles as she runs her hands along the dark skinned man's chest. Noah smirks and strokes her cheek. "Did you enjoy that, Medusa?" The witch licks her lips and nods. "Of course…it was great." Noah sits up and puts his hands on Medusa's hips. "I wasn't too rough, was I?" Medusa chuckles and shakes her head. "No, it wasn't too rough…it was just right…"

Noah grins and kisses her lips softly as she wraps her arms around his neck. Medusa smiles as her lips press up against Noah's and she closes her eyes. After a moment, Noah leaves Medusa's lips and smiles. "You should go…Its too risky for you to stay here any longer for today. Come back tonight if you want but for now you should go." Medusa nods and gets to her feet as she goes to the window. She quickly steps out and smiles at Noah, waving innocently to him before leaving. Noah closes the window and takes off his coat, yawning slightly. He sits back on his bed and rests his hands in his lap.

Gopher had begun sobbing quietly in his room. His stomach hurt and it somewhat helped to release his tears. Gopher gently bites on his lower lip and tries to stop himself from crying. But this renders useless as his cries only get louder.

Giriko was getting extremely annoyed at this point. At first, he had tried to ignore it but soon Gopher's cries were so loud that they filled the dining table. "God damn it…What's that runt crying about?" Giriko looks over at Justin and glares as he sees that the priest couldn't hear the crying due to his loud music. Giriko stands and groans, frustrated that he has to be the one to tell Gopher to shut up. As he approaches the young boy's room he could hear the sobs getting louder. The irritated Giriko bangs loudly on Gopher's door. "Hey! Shut up, would ya! It's annoying!"

Gopher wipes his tears and sniffs as he hears the angered Giriko yell at him. "You don't need to be so rude!" Giriko snarls and walks off, leaving Gopher to think about Noah. As he thinks about Noah, Gopher begins to tear up again but holds back his tears, determined not to cry again. A stinging pain fills Gopher's stomach as the urge to cry gets stronger. Eventually, Gopher gives in to the urge and begins to quietly tear up. Fearing that Giriko might yell at him again, Gopher grabs a pillow and places it over his head so his cries would be weaker and muffled.

Noah steps out of his room and walks back to rejoin the others at the dining table. "Hey." As he looks around, he sees that Gopher isn't there. "Where's Gopher?" Justin looks up at Noah, and then points towards Gopher's room. "I believe he is in his room." Noah nods and heads towards the room. As he stands behind the door, Noah listens carefully, almost certain he could here Gopher crying. He lightly knocks on the door and Gopher immediately stops his quiet sobbing. "Hey Gopher? You doing alright?"

The door slowly opens and Gopher appears, smiling. "Yes…I'm doing just fine…" But Noah could see that he hadn't been doing fine. Gopher's eyes were red and Noah could tell he had been crying for a long time. "Okay…well we're about to start dinner so come join us." Gopher nods and continues smiling. "Okay Noah-sama! Whatever you say…" Noah gives a slight nod and goes back to join the others.

Gopher slowly walks to the dinner table and sits down, not looking at anyone. Noah also avoids looking at Gopher and stays quiet. Justin and Giriko eye each other and give each other looks that seem so say, _what's going on? _After a moment of silence, Justin finally speaks up. "So how are you doing, mister Noah?" Noah sits up straight and smiles at Justin. "I'm doing just fine." Justin nods slowly. "Have you found anything worth collecting?" Noah pauses for a moment and then shakes his head. "Sadly no. I've just been thinking. But I haven't really found anything worth collecting." Giriko sneers and crosses his arms. "There's always Gopher who would love to be in your collection." Gopher tenses up and Noah nervously chuckles. "Yeah..."

Seeing that Noah and Gopher were acting even stranger, Giriko slams his fist on the table. "Damn it! What the hell is up with you two today!" Noah narrows his eyes as he looks at Giriko. "Don't raise your voice at me." Giriko glares and stands up. "What the fuck are you gonna do about it! You think I care!"

Justin quickly stands and puts his hands between Noah and Giriko. "Hey…ease up a bit…calm down…" Giriko hesitates for a moment but sits down and mutters to himself. Noah sighs and walks away. "I need a breather…I'm going out for a bit…"

Noah goes outside and runs his hands through his hair. _Damn…this sucks…Gopher knows…But I can always lie, right? Yeah…what am I worried about? I can just lie…Justin and Giriko will never believe him. But Giriko is starting to get rebellious…that could be a problem…_

"Noah-sama…" As Noah hears his name, he turns around to see Gopher. Noah stares at him for a moment and then looks away. "Why did you lie, Noah-sama…why…?" Noah opens his mouth to say something but no words come out. "Noah-sama…don't you trust me?" Noah looks down and remains silent. Tears start to fill Gopher's eyes as Noah doesn't say anything. "Answer me, Noah-sama! Please!" As Noah still has nothing to say, Gopher bursts into tears and turns to run back. "Gopher! Wait!" Gopher ignores Noah and continues running while he cries.

Noah grabs his own hair and pulls on it in frustration. "Fuck…Fuck…" In anger, Noah hits his head against a tree and curses. Moments later, he goes back to his hideout but goes directly to his room. As he goes inside, he's surprised to see Medusa. "Hello there, Noah." She notices Noah's facial expression and her smile fades. "What's wrong?" Noah shakes his head and wraps his arms around her waist. "Please just…just help me forget about it…" Medusa nods and kisses his lips, making him forget his worries around him. As they passionately kiss, Noah starts feeling strong emotions towards the witch. _Medusa...thank you…you're my escape…I…I think I'm in love…_

Medusa slowly leaves Noah's lips after a while and looks down. Noah tilts his head and looks at her with concern. "Is something wrong?" As she looks up at him, he could see that something was bothering her. Medusa brushes her hair out of her face and bites her lip. "Noah…I…"

Noah brings her closes, getting more worried by the second. "Hey…what's the matter? You can tell me."

Medusa shuts her eyes tightly and then opens her mouth to say, "I…I'm pregnant…"


	4. Chapter 4

Medusa's words were ringing in Noah's ears. "I'm pregnant." Noah takes a step back and his jaw slightly opens but no words come out. _She's…pregnant? What am I going to do? Oh shit, what are the others going to think if they find out? _Medusa's eyes begin to show signs of sadness as she sees that Noah wasn't exactly happy that he had impregnated her. "W-What's wrong? You don't seem happy…"

Noah quickly grasps her shoulders and shakes his head. "No, it's not that! It's not that at all…I am happy but…a lot has been going on and I'm not sure if this is the best time for me to become a father…" Medusa slowly pulls away from Noah and holds her arm as she bites her lip. Noah steps towards her and brings his arms around her waist. "Medusa…please…"

She shakes her head and gently pushes him away. Noah could see that she was trying hard to hold back her tears. "You want me to abort the baby. Is that it? Will that make you happy?"Noah grabs her hand and squeezes it. "No! I never said that! Just listen to me, Medusa." But she didn't want to listen. She was hoping Noah would be glad that they were having a baby. But now that she saw how he wasn't happy, she didn't want to be here. Pretty soon, her tears rush down her cheeks and she becomes blinded with a mixture of sadness and anger. "I get it…you don't want me! You never did, right? You only liked the sex, right? You never loved me!"

Noah stares at her, baffled and unsure of what to say. "M-Medusa…" She slaps him and turns away from him, struggling to break free of his grasp. "Let me go!" Noah ignores her and tightens his grip on her wrists, refusing to let her go. "Medusa! Let me explain!" Now sounding more angry, Medusa turns to him and glares through her tears. "No! Leave me alone! I don't want to see you again! Let me go or I'll attack you!"

Shocked by her words, Noah releases her and watches her as she storms off, not looking back at all.

"You son of a bitch!" As Noah turns around, he is greeted by Giriko's fist that hits him right across the face, causing him to lose his balance and falls back. Holding his hurt face, Noah looks up at Giriko with confusion and anger. "Giriko! What the hell!"

Giriko's face was contorted with rage and his hands were curled up into tight fists, violently twitching. "I heard everything! You asshole! You're having a child and you never told us about the witch! Is that why Gopher's been crying? Huh? Answer me!" Noah slowly gets to his feet and stares at Giriko cautiously. Justin was standing beside him, looking at Noah with eyes that seemed to say "why didn't you tell us?"

Noah opens his mouth to speak but Giriko raises his voice, stopping him before he speaks. "You know what! Fuck you! Fuck you and this damned group! How can I stay with someone who doesn't tell us shit! I don't need this! I don't need you!" Justin looks at Giriko alarmingly and grabs his shoulder. "Hold on a second, Giriko…where are you supposed to go if you leave?" Giriko shoves Justin's arm off of him and snarls. "Anywhere away from here! Better than staying here with this asshole…"

Before anyone can say anything, Giriko walks off muttering to himself. "Giriko! Wait!" Noah calls out. Giriko turns around to simply flip him off before turning back around and continuing his walk. Noah helplessly looks over at Justin for help but from the looks of it, he was also looking rather hesitant about staying with the group. "Justin…come on…don't tell me you're leaving too." Justin scathes the back of his head and sighs. "Look mister Noah…Giriko has a point. How are we supposed to stay as a group if you don't trust us enough to tell us things? A group that doesn't cooperate is one that gives poor results. I'm sorry but…I think I'll be going as well…" Noah looks down and grits his teeth as Justin puts a hand on his shoulder. "Goodbye, mister Noah." And with that, Justin goes his own way, walking forward and not looking back.

Noah sinks to his knees and looks up at the sky. "Why…Why the hell are you doing this to me, God? Why? WHY!?" Angrily, he punches the ground and swears. It wasn't long before Noah felt like crying. His stomach ached and his lips were quivering. But then he somehow stops himself with one single thought. _Gopher. _He quickly gets to his feet and rushes to his hideout, searching frantically for the young boy. As he looks for Gopher, his heart starts to sink as he can't seem to find him. _Even my most devoted follower is leaving? What else are you going to take from me, God…_

"Noah-sama?"

Recognizing the voice, Noah turns around. Gopher stands before him, fidgeting with his hands. "Gopher?" The young boy gently bites his lower lip and nods. Noah steps towards him and puts his hands on his shoulders. "Gopher…I…I'm sorry…I lost everything. Justin and Giriko are gone. And…Medusa left…"

Gopher blinks a bit and then after a brief moment, smiles at his master. "You haven't lost everything, Noah-sama…you still have me, don't you?" Noah meets Gopher's eyes and then looks away. "I thought you hated me…" Gopher shakes his head. "Of course not, Noah-sama! I could never hate you! I mean, sure I was upset but…nothing could ever make me hate you!" As Noah hears these words, he can't help but smile. "Gopher, you idiot."

Smiling brightly, Gopher clings to Noah's arm. "You still haven't lost them, Noah-sama…you can get them back."

Noah glances at Gopher. "How?"

"You go get them. Go after them. Tell them it'll be different. Tell them why you need them. The same goes for…for the lady you were with…"

Those words were all it took for Noah to get hope back. Directly after hearing Gopher's words, Noah began running. Gopher quickly runs after him. "Where are you going, Noah-sama!"

"I'm getting them back. Justin. Giriko. Medusa…I'm going to bring them back." Even though it took hours, he didn't stop until he finally arrived at Medusa's lair. Gopher pants heavily and holds his knees as he comes to a stop. "Is…Is this the place, Noah-sama?" Noah nods and continues walking forward. "Wait here, Gopher. I'll be back." The young boy slowly nods as Noah walks inside the lair.

Once inside, Noah walks forward through the long, dark corridor hall. After taking a few steps, he hears her voice. "Stop. Don't come any closer." Noah sighs and takes a step forward anyway. "Medusa…listen to me…"

"No! Leave now! Leave and never come back!" Medusa snaps. Noah continues ignoring her words and walks forward into the darkness. "Medusa…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't happy when you told me you were pregnant. I was just worried. I had my group to look after and knowing that I would also have a child scared me." Medusa remains silent and Noah continues. "I don't think I ever told you…but I love you, Medusa. I really do." At these words, Medusa's voice whispers the words, "Do you really love me?"

Noah smiles and nods. "Yes. I love you, Medusa. I need you…I've been called a greedy collector by Giriko in my past time…and you by far are my favorite thing I've collected." As Noah advances, he sees Medusa standing ahead of him, her head down. "Noah…I…"

Noah steps forward and takes her hand. "Look at me." She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. He plants a soft kiss on her lips and smiles warmly. "I love you. I'm glad we're going to have a child." Medusa sniffs and her tears stream down her face as she smiles and hugs him. "Noah…"

Noah holds her closely, determined that this time he would not lose her.


	5. Chapter 5

As Gopher looks up, he cheerfully gasps as he sees Noah. He was about to call out to him but stops when he sees Noah with someone. It was a woman. She was holding hands with Noah too. Gopher's smile fades as Noah approaches him. "Hey Gopher. So this is Medusa…she's my…girlfriend?" Medusa chuckles and smiles at Gopher. "Hello there."

Gopher attempts to smile. "Oh…hello…" Noah slightly frowns as he sees something wrong with Gopher. "Are you alright?"

Gopher nods quickly and laughs nervously. "Yes! I'm fine, Noah-sama!" Noah smiles and gives a slight nod before turning to Medusa and kissing her. Medusa blushes as she kisses back and Gopher feels a stinging pain in his stomach as he sees them kiss. "Okay then…I still need to get Justin and Giriko back. So Gopher, do you have any idea where they might be?" Gopher looks up quickly and thinks. "Um…well there is one place."

Justin Law as usual, had his earphones in. He was on his knees, quietly praying with his eyes closed. "Oh God…please hear my prayer…help those in need and support those that are less fortunate…" He was the only one inside the church and the glow of the sun seemed to shine upon the windows, making the church seem a lot more beautiful. The sunlight reflected on Justin's hair, making his blonde hair seem brighter and much more vivid. "In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit…amen." As he finishes his prayer, he opens his glazing blue eyes. He slowly gets to his feet and starts to wander around the church, marveling at the sight. _Such a beautiful church…O Lord, thank you for blessing me with such an awe stricken haven! _

As he was glancing around the church, the front door opens and his eyes wander to see who approaches. "Hello? Art thou a simple minded soul in need of God?"

"Oh quit your blabbering, would ya?"

Justin smiles warmly as he sees his old 'friend'. Giriko crosses his arms as he approaches the young priest. "Ah, what a pleasure to see you again Giriko." As he is addressed, he rolls his eyes and sneers. "Spare me the generous greeting."

Justin laughs at the comment and puts his hand out. "Nice to see you again too." Giriko looks at the hand for a second before smacking it away. "I'm not shaking your hand. We're not friends." Justin nods slowly and smiles slightly. "Fair enough."

Giriko frowns and grits his teeth. _What the fuck is it with him and being so nice all the time? It drives me mad knowing a bloke like him can be so damn cheerful. _Justin tilts his head slightly as he asks, "Why are you here anyway?"

Giriko is slightly taken aback and searches for his words. "Uh…well…I…I just don't like wandering alone! Okay? It gets so dull…that's all!" Justin smirks and nods in approval. "I see…and to think you just said we aren't friends." Giriko gives Justin a hard shove. "I never said we were! I just didn't want to wander alone, alright!?" Justin can't help but laugh. "I was only teasing. No need to get so worked up, Giriko."

Giriko spits on the floor and gives an annoyed look. "Whatever…"

As Justin sees Giriko's spit on the church's floor, his eyes widen. "Giriko! How could you do that! How could you spit in such a sacred place!" Giriko sneers. "How? Easy…I open my mouth to produce saliva and then I just spit."

Justin frowns and sighs. "Don't spit in here please…if you're going to do that, do it outside." Just as he says this, the front door opens again and both Justin and Giriko turn to see who else has shown up.

Giriko glares as he sees who enters. "You…"

Noah sighs and steps towards the pair. "Hey…to be honest I wasn't expecting you, Giriko. From what Gopher said, only Justin would be here…" Giriko takes a step towards Noah but Justin puts his arm in his way to block him. "Wait."

Gopher and Medusa both stand before Noah with worried looks on their faces. Noah glances at Giriko before turning to Justin. "Okay…I know I messed up. I know I should have told you about my relationship with Medusa. But lets be honest, a woman in the group would have started an entirely new atmosphere…"

Justin crosses his arms and listens. "I'm sorry, alright? I should have told you guys. And look…I need you guys." Giriko snickers at these words. "You need us? Yeah right!"

Noah removes his hat and continues. "I do need you guys! Don't you remember what we were going to do? Our plan? We were going to become Gods! We would rule over everyone! Have you forgotten? Don't tell me you've given up on that?" Giriko shakes his head and waves him off. "That dream is dead."

Noah flares up, raising his voice. "Is it!? Is it really dead! Don't you see! Only we can do this! Only we have the power to rule! But we have to do it together! At this point I don't care if you trust me or not. I need you guys if we're ever going to achieve this! The plan isn't dead! Think about it you guys. With Medusa on our side now, our chances are even higher! We're already a strong group. All we have to do is take action. But we must do it together!" Gopher smiles, proud of Noah's words and Medusa smirks, pleased as well.

Giriko looks down; arms crossed and doesn't say anything. Justin just stares at Noah with a look that seemed to have more determination after Noah's words. But he wasn't done with his speech yet. So he continued. "Giriko. You're the most hot headed guy I know. That's a good thing. We need strong, aggressive people like you. But only you can give me the results I need. Only you can bring enough despair to others and still not think it's enough! Only you can give off that arrogance and charisma that gives us all an edge on ensuring victory! And Justin. You give us hope in the times we think we've lost. You remind us that God is on our side. That God will one day have to accept us as the true rulers! That one day, God will bow down to us! Your prayers alone are enough to bring us to our feet! Let alone, your skills in combat as well! Both of you are important members to this group! That's why I chose you!"

At this point Giriko was smirking and nodding slowly at Noah's words. Justin was also smiling, pleased with Noah's words. Medusa wraps her hands around his arm and grins widely. "Nicely done, Noah. You've won them back."

Giriko chuckles and shakes his head. "You're an idiot sometimes, boss…" Justin walks over to Noah's side and pats him on the back. "Even the Lord trembles at those words of yours. Becoming Gods? That's something only a confident, greedy collector like you would say."

Noah grins and nods. "Well I am greedy after all. I want everything in the world. And I will have it."

With that, the group walks back to their hideout without complaints. As they get back, Noah takes Medusa's hand and leads her to his room. "I'm locking the door! I still don't trust you enough not to peek, you guys!" Giriko smirks and Justin smiles. The only person unhappy with Noah was Gopher. And it had nothing to do with him. It was Medusa. He didn't know why but he felt anger whenever he saw her touch Noah. _Why does Noah-sama like her so much…I've been with you since day one, Noah-sama…why didn't you choose me?_

As Medusa locks the door, Noah slips his arms around her hips, holding her from behind. Medusa grins and bites her lower lip. Noah softly breaths on her neck as he runs his hands along her waist. Medusa closes her eyes and leans her head back as she softly whispers his name. "Noah…"

In just a few seconds, both were already on the bed. Noah lay on the bed, his legs spread out as Medusa sat on his lap, her back to him. As he put his arms around her, he goes over to her neck and gently nibbles on her soft skin. Medusa gives out a soft moan and tilts her head to the side in ecstasy, slipping an arm around Noah's neck. Another quiet moan escapes Medusa's lips as Noah slowly brings his hands towards her breasts. Smiling widely, Noah leans over to Medusa's ear and whispers, "Tonight, you are mine…" At these words, Medusa blushes and nods slowly. "Touch me, master Noah…."

Grinning from ear to ear, Noah massages her breasts and grows aroused from hearing Medusa moan his name. Tonight she was his. He would make sure of that. No one else could have her. She was his.


	6. Chapter 6

Noah opens his eyes slowly and blankly stares at the ceiling. He sits up and yawns, stretching his back. As he looks down to his right, he smiles. Medusa was still sleeping soundly, her mouth slightly open and eyes shut. Noah gently pats her head and leans over to kiss her forehead. As he kisses her, she opens her eyes a bit. "Noah?" The greedy collector smiled. "Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

Medusa smiles and gives a slight nod. "Yes, Noah…how about you?" Noah smiles warmly as he takes her hand. "I suppose I slept well. Especially knowing you were by my side." The witch blushes at the comment and grins. "Flatterer…" Noah smirks and puts his arms on her hips. Medusa wraps her arms around his neck and snuggles up against him, burying her head in his chest. As the couple share their tender moment there's a knock on the door. Noah turns towards the door, slightly annoyed. "What?"

Giriko's voice could be heard beyond the door. "Breakfast is ready, boss. Hurry up and get downstairs would ya?" Noah sighs and shakes his head slowly. "Yeah…I'll be right there." Medusa places her hand on his cheek and smiles. "Don't worry; we can get back to this later…okay?"

Feeling reassured, Noah nods. "Yeah…alright."

As the couple head downstairs, they see the rest of the group already sitting at the table, waiting. Giriko sneers, his arms crossed. "About time!" Noah and Medusa both sit down and nervously glance at each other. Gopher tugs on Noah's arm eagerly, trying to get his attention. "Noah-sama! I have something for you!" Noah turns to the young boy and gives a slight smile. _Oh God…it better not be a creepy card like last time…_

Gopher cheerfully hums as he hands Noah a wooden statue. Noah's jaw slightly hangs open as he examines the statue. _This…this wooden statue…its…me! _The wooden statue was very precise in detail, looking almost like a miniature version of Noah. Gopher lights up as he sees how Noah is marveling the statue that he worked so hard on. Noah finally turns to look at Gopher and smiles. "Wow Gopher…this is really good. Thanks. I'll take good care of it." At these words, Gopher's heart leaps with joy and he turns away to hide his blush. Considering the previous events involving the conflicts with the group, everything was quite well now. As they ate their breakfast, they also had meaningful conversations as though nothing had happened. However…there was one person who wasn't completely happy. One person who was indeed envious. That person, behind his kind smile, was Gopher. Hatred and distress cross Gopher's mind every time he sees Medusa touch Noah. Every time Medusa smiled at Noah or whenever she kissed him, Gopher would hide behind that fake smile of his. _That bitch…she shouldn't be touching Noah-sama…that's MY Noah-sama! Mine! How dare she take him away from me! _

As the group finishes eating breakfast, Noah and Medusa stand up. "We're going out for a bit to get some alone time. We'll be back later." With that, the couple leaves the hideout holding hands. Justin and Giriko carry on with their conversation, leaving Gopher to go upstairs and wait outside of Noah's door. Just the thought of entering Noah's room was enough to fill him with happiness. Then another thought crosses his mind. _Maybe…Maybe I can go inside and have a quick look. Just to see Noah's room from the inside. Just this _once_. Only a quick look…_

Gopher's hand grasps the door knob and slowly turns it. He looks around one last time, making sure no one was coming. Seeing how there was no one around, he opens the door and steps inside. Looking around, Gopher felt a tingling sensation in his stomach. _So this is Noah's room. This is where he thinks and sleeps! _As he goes towards the bed, he places his hands along the sheets. _Oh! They're still warm! _Smiling widely, Gopher sits upon the bed and feels the warmth on his bottom. _This is where Noah-sama was sitting just a while ago! _Giggling to himself, he lays down and sniffs the bed. _That's a nice smell…oh I'm so glad I did this!_

Just then, as Gopher turned to his left, something caught his eye. There was a crumpled up paper lying in the corner of the room. Curiously, Gopher gets up and walks over to the paper. "I wonder what paper Noah-sama would want to toss away…" As he picks up the paper, he tries his best to un-crumple it and his eyes widen as he sees the paper. It was a letter. It was _his _letter. The letter he had given Noah-sama. Noah had crumpled up the letter in which Gopher expressed his care towards him. Tears began to swell up in his eyes. "T-This can't be true…Noah-sama wouldn't…it was probably the witch…yeah, it was her…"

It was then that Gopher's hatred for Medusa really began to grow. "This is all her fault…if she hadn't come, everything would have been perfect…Noah-sama would have wanted me…_me_!" It took Gopher a moment to realize his grip on the paper had tightened and he soon releases it, letting it fall to the ground. Gopher mutters to himself as he quietly leaves the room. "Only I can please Noah-sama…only me…"

"Do you think our child will be a boy or a girl?" At these words, Noah comes out of his day-dreaming and turns to the blonde witch. "What was that?"

Medusa smiles as she runs her hands along his chest. "I said…do you think our child will be a boy or a girl?" Noah smiles warmly at this and thinks for a moment. "A boy or a girl, eh? Hmm…I'd say that it might be a girl." Medusa softly kisses Noah's neck and smirks. "A girl you say?"

Noah nods. "Yeah. A girl." Medusa flips her hair back and stares intently at the dark skinned man. Noticing her staring at him, he gives her a curious look. "Yes, my love?" She smiles and puts her arms around his neck and leans in close to his ear to whisper, "Crona. The child's name will be Crona."

Slightly shocked at this, Noah frowns a bit. "Crona? That's a great name and all but we don't know what the gender of the child is yet…" Medusa shakes her head. "I don't care about the gender…I want our child to be called Crona." Noah chuckles and kisses her forehead. "You're a stubborn one aren't you? Very well…Crona it is." Medusa smiles confidently and buries her head in his chest. "Good…"

In silence, the couple watch as the sun sets, going behind an abandoned church and giving the signal that night fall is near. "We should head back" Noah says as he gets to his feet. Medusa pouts and pulls on Noah's leg. "Not yet…a few more minutes, Noah! Please! Let's just have a bit of fun." Noah smirks as he gets back down and climbs on top of Medusa who was now grinning. "I suppose we have a few minutes…"

Back at the hideout, Justin is setting the table to prepare for dinner. Giriko sneers with his feet up on the dinner table and crosses his arms. "Where the hell is the boss with that damn witch?" Justin smiles at Giriko's comment and continues to set up the table. "Perhaps mister Noah is enjoying himself with her…"

Giriko snorts with laughter. "Ya think? He'll be taking his time with her while we just wait for him…" Just as Giriko said this, Gopher quietly walked in and sat down without a word. Giriko gives the young boy a curious look and crosses his arms. "Hey Gopher…what's with you?"

The quiet boy looks up and blinks a bit before giving a reassuring smile. "Oh nothing…just tired, that's all." Giriko sneers and kicks his feet up. "Yeah right…every time you have that dumb look on your face, there's something wrong." Justin looked at Gopher with a hint of concern. "Is something the matter, young Gopher?"

Gopher quickly shakes his head and looks at the ground. He didn't want to tell them that he had cried over seeing a letter he wrote to Noah, crumpled up. As Justin finishes setting up the table, he sits down and starts to help himself. "As it seems mister Noah and lady Medusa aren't here yet, we might as well enjoy this dinner now." Giriko smirks and starts to dig in to the food as well. The only one who wasn't eating was Gopher. It's not that he wasn't hungry. He was just caught up in thinking about Noah. _Noah-sama…_

Just then, the front door to the hideout opened and in stepped Noah along with Medusa. "We're back."

Overjoyed that his master had returned, Gopher stood up from his chair and ran to Noah so he could greet him on his return. "Noah-sama! Welcome back!"

"Yeah yeah…hi Gopher…" Lightly shoving him aside, Noah walks forward with Medusa. Gopher could feel his heart shatter as Noah does this. It took everything he had to keep himself from crying. Biting down on his lip, Gopher quickly walks to his room, ignoring Noah when he called his name. As he gets to his room, he locks his door and collapses on his bed. Quietly sobbing, Gopher tightly grips his bed sheets. By every second that passed, his cries seemed to get louder up to the point where his stomach hurt from the crying. Sniffing and trying to stop crying, Gopher sits up and reaches under his pillow where he takes out a picture of Noah. Looking at the picture, he wipes his tears and bites his lip. "Noah-sama…"

Suddenly overcome by his love and passion for Noah, Gopher begins kissing the picture softly. "Mine…Noah-sama is mine…" As Gopher continues to fantasize about Noah, he can feel a bulge in his pants. Unable to contain his urge, Gopher quickly undoes his pants and pulls out his cock. Closing his eyes and thinking about Noah, he begins pumping. "Noah-sama…ahh…" He bites down on his lower to lip to keep in his moans as he pumps faster on his cock. As his feelings for Noah grow stronger, he begins to tug on his cock more fiercely and gives off slight gasps. Just as he feels himself close, there's a knock on the door.

"W-Who is it?" Gopher quickly stops and looks towards the door. "Its Medusa…Noah wanted me to talk to you…"

A sudden anger fills Gopher as he realizes that the witch is behind the door. "No! Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Medusa sighs as she knocks again. "Don't be like that, Gopher…open the door…"

Gopher quickly stands up and heads to the door, flinging it open. "What!" At Gopher's tone, Medusa is slightly shocked and intimidated but she manages to keep her cool. "May I come in?" Gopher turns away from the door and crosses his arms. "Fine...come in…"

As the witch enters his room, Gopher turns around and gives off his usual upside down V face. "What do you want, witch!"

Medusa sighs and looks away. She could already tell that the boy hated her. "Listen…Noah is worried about you so he sent me to-" Gopher shakes his head and yells over her. "No! Shut up! If Noah cares then why isn't he here? Why!" Sensing that Gopher was starting to lose it, Medusa backs away slowly. "Calm down, boy…I'm just here to talk."

Gopher glares at her furiously. "To talk? To talk about what? About how you've turned Noah against me! About how you've taken him away from me!" Medusa puts up her hands and steps towards the angered boy. "I don't know what you're talking about, Gopher…I didn't take Noah from you…he still lives here with you and the others doesn't he? I don't see why you're so mad at me…"

His veins pulsing, Gopher quickly reaches up towards Medusa, clasping his arms around her neck. Medusa yelps and her eyes widen as she is grabbed by Gopher. "Leave us! Leave us alone, you bitch! You took Noah from me! None of this would be happening if you hadn't shown up!"

Initially, Medusa was horrified that the boy had put his hands on her but soon she sees that there was a certain hint of pain and sadness in his eyes. She could see that he was on the verge of tears. She finally understood. Gently putting her hands on Gopher's wrists, Medusa attempts to meet his gaze. "Gopher…you… you love Noah, don't you?" Medusa's words come as a shock to Gopher. His grip on her neck loosens and his lips start quivering. Unable to hold back his tears, Gopher cries out loud, falling to his knees.

Kneeling down beside him, Medusa puts a hand on Gopher's shoulder. "It's okay Gopher…it's okay…" Looking up at her, Gopher sniffs and bites his lip. _Why is she being nice to me? Why is she…_

Gopher's eyes widen as Medusa puts her arms around him and she holds him close. As she embraces him, Gopher begins to feel somewhat different. _What…What's this feeling…why is she doing this…why…no…no! It's a trick! It's a trick!_

Acting quickly, Gopher shoves Medusa off of him and he springs to his feet. "D-Don't try to trick me! I know what you're doing! You won't do to me what you did to Noah! Leave us alone!" Putting her hands up alarmingly, Medusa slowly gets to her feet and backs away. "Wait Gopher…you have it all wrong…I…I'm not trying to-"

Before she can finish, Gopher goes for her throat. Medusa shrieks and tries to get away from his grasp.

Upon hearing Medusa, Noah enters the room to see Gopher trying to choke her. Noah gives a shocked and confused look before grabbing Gopher's arms and pulling him off. "What the hell are you doing, Gopher! What's wrong with you!"

Ignoring Noah's words, Gopher flails around trying to attack Medusa. "I'll kill you! You bitch! You hear me, I'll-"

_Thunk!_

Noah and Medusa turn to see Giriko holding a pot in his hand as Gopher goes unconscious. "What? He was getting annoying."

Justin rushes into the room and looks around, his eyes wide. "What on earth happened here?" Giriko sneers and crosses his arms. "The brat was getting loud so I knocked him out. Not sure why he was acting like that though. Might wanna ask our lady friend here."

Noah gives Medusa a worried look. "What happened?"

Medusa holds her arm and shakes her head slowly as she looks at Gopher lying on the floor. "To be honest, I think a better question would be…what do we do now?"

Noah gulps and slightly parts his lips as if about to say something. _Good question, Medusa. What do we do now…_


	7. Chapter 7

Gopher cries out as he sits up. As his eyes begin to adjust, he finds himself in his bed. "H-Huh? What happened?" As he looks around, he notices that there's no one there. All of a sudden, a stinging pain goes through the back of his head and he quickly brings his hand by the back of his head. "Ow…What did I hit my head on?" Gopher goes to the edge of his bed and thinks for a moment, trying to remember what had happened.

_Why can't I remember…what happened…maybe I'll ask Noah-sama…_

That's when it hit him. As soon as he said Noah's name, it all came back. The argument with Medusa. Trying to strangle her. Noah intervening. And then…and then…that was all he could remember.

At the thought of Medusa, an intense hatred filled his stomach. His brows furiously turn inward and he bites down on his lip hard. "Medusa..." As he says her name, he could already feel the anger rising in him. He quickly heads for the door and flings it open, in pursuit of the witch. As he goes downstairs, he notices Noah talking to Justin and Giriko. Gopher storms towards them and yells out. "Hey! Where is she! Where is she!"

Noah gives a surprised and slightly confused look to the angry boy. "Huh? What are you on about, Gopher?" Irritated and bursting with anger, Gopher glares at his master. "You know who I'm talking about. The witch. Where is she!?" Noah turns to Justin and Giriko, as if asking for clarification about what he's talking about. The pair shrug their shoulders and slightly shake their heads.

Gopher grows more frustrated and raises his voice. "Don't give me that crap! You guys know who I'm talking about!" Noah grabs hold of Gopher's arm and says in a soothing, calm voice, "I think you need to relax. You're overreacting." The sudden sound of Noah's voice makes Gopher stop yelling and slightly blush. Noah sighs and crosses his arms. "Now tell me…what are you talking about?"

"Medusa! The witch who you're with! Where is she?" Gopher blurts out. Noah gives a baffled look. "Medusa? Who are you talking about?"

Gopher stares intently at Noah and starts to become more and more confused. _Noah's voice…he doesn't sound like he's lying…but…how? Was I dreaming all this time? Was it all a dream? _

Gopher's thoughts are suddenly disturbed when Noah puts his hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you just had a crazy dream. Take some time to calm down. I'm going to need you later." Noah's words reassured the young boy as he nods quickly. "Y-Yes, of course Noah-sama!" And with that, Gopher runs back to his room, embarrassed about having yelled at his master.

As Gopher leaves, Noah glances at Justin and Giriko. The pair nod at him confidently. Only the three of them knew.

It isn't long before Noah finds himself in his own thoughts. He recalls hearing Medusa scream and running into Gopher's room to see him strangling her. Next thing he knew, Giriko had knocked Gopher out. Then Medusa said the words. "What do we do now?"

_Noah looks from Gopher's unconscious body to Medusa. The witch crosses her arms and gives a nervous glance to her lover. _

_Noah turns to Justin and clears his throat. "Take Gopher to his room. Then come back here." Justin nods and proceeds to carry the sleeping child. Giriko looks at Noah and sneers. "What exactly are ya thinking?" Ignoring the question, Noah ponders, thinking if what he's about to suggest would work. Medusa walks towards him, noticing him in deep thought. "My love?" The dark skinned male quickly looks up and blinks a bit. "Yes?" _

_The blonde witch nervously plays with her hair. "W-What are we going to do, Noah? The boy tried to kill me…" Noah pulls off his cap and runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "I…I have a suggestion…but…" _

_Giriko crosses his arms. "But what?" Just as Giriko asks this, Justin walks back in. Medusa gently places her fingers around Noah's hand. "Well?" Noah looks up at her with a glint of sorrow and hesitation in his eyes. "You're going to have to leave…" _

_As she hears this, her lips start to quiver. "W-What?" _

_Noah looks away, not wanting to look into her eyes. "You have to go…it's too dangerous to stay here with Gopher like that. He could try it again. And we might not be there next time to stop it." At these words, Medusa steps back with her jaw hung open. "No…" _

_Noah puts his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "Medusa…plea-"_

_She angrily shakes her head. "NO! I'm not leaving you! We have a baby on the way!" _

_He sighs sadly and holds her tightly as she buries her head into his chest and cries. "Medusa. Please. We don't have any other choice. I'm doing this because I love you." She slowly looks up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. "Promise me that if I go, we'll meet again." Noah places his hand upon her cheek and nods. "I promise. We will meet again, my love. I'll be there to look after the baby with you. I will." _

_Giriko groans and spits on the floor. "Spare me the sad parting and get on with it already!" Justin elbows Giriko in his chest abruptly which causes him to grunt and glare at him. _

_After a brief moment, Medusa gives a defeated sigh. "Okay. I'll go." Noah nods slowly and looks down. _

_As Medusa begins to leave, she looks back at Noah one last time and mouths the words, 'I love you'. Noah holds back his tears and furiously bites on his lip as he sees her walk off. Justin puts a hand on Noah's shoulder and gives him a comforting look. "There was nothing else you could do. You had no other choice, mister Noah." Giriko snickers and frowns. "Well what the hell do we do once sleeping beauty wakes up?" _

_Noah stares seriously at his two men and says, "We pretend it never happened. Make him believe it was all a dream. We never speak of it. He must never know. Understand?" _

_Justin nods and slightly bows. "As you wish, mister Noah." Giriko groans and crosses his arms. "That's fine and all but it's really lame." _

Finally finishing up on his previous thoughts, Noah sighs as he thinks about Medusa and wishes he could take back what he had said. "Hey boss?"

Turning his head, Noah sees Giriko standing in the doorway of his room. "What do you want? And haven't you heard of knocking?" Giriko smirks and steps forward. "No use knocking if the door's open. But anyway, now that the annoying runt has woken up, what the hell do we do?"

Noah shrugs off the question and stares out the window. "I dunno…I don't really care at this point. Do whatever you want. Just remember that we can't tell him. This information is to only be between us and Justin." Giriko nods and casually walks out of Noah's room.

Just as he leaves, Justin walks in. Noah notices him and stands up to face him. "Yeah? What is it?" The young priest gives a slight shrug. "To be honest, I'm not really sure. It's just going to be somewhat hard to keep all of this from Gopher. There's no telling if he'll find out." Noah nods slowly and stares at the window again. Justin sighs as he sees that his words seemed to not have any effect on him. "Very well mister Noah. I'll be on my way."

Noah tilts his head slightly as he sees rain start to come down from outside. "Huh. Rain. How wonderful." All of a sudden, Noah feels two arms go around him from behind and he jumps a bit. "Hi Noah-sama!"

"Gopher! D-Don't do that!" Noah looks down, embarrassed that he was startled by his loyal servant. Gopher giggles cutely and smiles happily. "You seemed sad so I'm here to help! I want you to be happy, Noah-sama!" At these words, Noah is taken aback. _Gopher…you…you care? _

Noah feels himself smile at Gopher and pat his head. "Thank you, Gopher. That means a lot." The young boy blushes at the comment and nods. "Y-You're welcome, Noah-sama!"

Medusa had been walking for what seemed to be forever. But she finally came across a city. Death City. And the famous DWMA in the center of it. She looks down and puts her hand on her stomach. "One day I'll tell you about your daddy. Maybe one day we can see him again. You'd like your father, Crona. You really would." With that, she continues walking towards Death City.

As nightfall approaches, Gopher and the rest of Noah's group head to bed. Noah was the only one who was lying in bed, fully awake. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a ring with a small diamond in the center. He looks at it and whispers, "Medusa, can I collect you? Will you be forever mine?" He closes his eyes and bites his lip as a single tear falls from his eye. And with the final thought of proposing to her, he slowly drifts off to sleep.


End file.
